Tryco Slatterus (Earth-616)
, formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile throughout the universe | Gender = Male | Height = 9'2" | Weight = 2050 lbs | Eyes = Silver | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Tryco Slatterus has blue skin and is massive in physical stature. | CharRef = | Citizenship = Cosmic Being | Citizenship2 = Elders of the Universe | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Champion, Cosmic Being | Education = | Origin = The last member of his race, Champion has dedicated himself to combat (alien). | PlaceOfBirth = Unknown planet located in the Acrindo Nebula | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Ron Wilson | First = Marvel Two-In-One Annual Vol 1 7 | HistoryText = Early Years Like all the Elders of the Universe, the Tryco Slatterus's origin is lost in the early history of the universe. It is known that he is one of the oldest living beings in the universe. Like other Elders, he is the survivor of one of the intelligent races that evolved in one of the first galaxies to form after the “Big Bang”, the cataclysmic event in which the universe was created. Although his race became extinct and even his native galaxy died as the ages passed, the Tryco Slatterus, like the other Elders, lived on, having become virtually immortal. As the relatively few survivors of the earliest period of the universe, the Elders regarded themselves as figuratively being brothers. The Champion The Champion goes from place to place seeking to defeat all he can, challenging them to matches. However, he uses his great power for little more than bullying others around. He has come to rely solely on his physical skills. Challenging the Champions of Earth When he came to Earth, he defeated a number of its heroes like Sasquatch and Colossus. Of these different fights, Thor was disqualified for throwing his hammer (he was allowed to use it since he'd be powerless without it and would revert to his mortal persona), Hulk was disqualified since the Champion didn't want to "soil his hands on a mindless beast," Wonder Man was disqualified for tearing up the ring after being battered badly in the first round, Namor was disqualified for refusing to stoop to training, and Doc Samson was disqualified for not being sufficiently skilled to qualify as an opponent. The Thing was able to give the Champion enough of a battle in a losing effort for him to leave. Thanos was able to take the Power Gem from Champion. Champion later attempted to gain revenge on Thanos but was harmlessly teleported away. Killing Galactus The Collector then joined the other Elders in the Grandmaster's scheme to kill Galactus. Thus, the existing universe would collapse. The Elders would survive the big crunch and the subsequent big bang of a new universe, becoming Galactus-like beings in the new universe. The scheme failed, but the Collector had become one of the threats to the universe he had once predicted and against whom he had schemed. She-Hulk The Champion on Skardon Abttled various heroes with one rule no weapons. He however was using the Power Gem defeated Hercules, Beta Ray Bill, Gladiator and Adam Warlock who was disqualified for using the Soul Gem, and sent Pip to find others. She-Hulk was brought to the planet to face him. Warlock had been finding contenders for the Champion to battle in the hopes of winning, he mentions a battle in which Champion defeated Drax the Destroyer and Silver Surfer. She-Hulk lost but asked for a rematch in 3 months. She-Hulk underwent extensive training with Gamora. After that time she declared the power Gem as a weapon then in a fair fight beats the Champion badly. She is declared the planets ruler and leaves Warlock and Z9 in charge as she returns home. Angry, he met with her old enemy Titania but she stole the Power Gem after he agreed to train her. Deadpool Corps When the Deadpool Corps was chosen to go defeat the Awareness, Champion deemed them unworthy and sought to challenge them. However he is tricked and left stranded on an empty planet after the Deadpool Corps steals his motorcycle. After being rescued by the Gardener, Champion tracks down Deadpool at a bar and begins to fight, but is eventually convinced to join the team under the name Championpool. He is soon tricked into going to fight on another deserted planet, only to find that there are no warriors to fight and his rocket cycle is without fuel, leaving him stranded. | Powers = Power Primordial: The Fallen One possesses the 'Power Primordial', like all other Elders. The Power Primordial' is residual energy left over from the Big Bang that created the current Marvel Universe. The circumstances in which the various Elders each gained some of this energy are yet to be revealed. While the energy itself if vast, it takes years of intensive training to purposely channel the energy to grant each of the Elders the various superhuman physical, mental or energy manipulative capabilities that they possess. Each Elder has purposely channeled the Power Primordial to grant them greater abilities in some areas than in others. This renders the Power Primordial similar to the cosmic energy housed in the bodies of the Eternals. While all of the other Elders have devoted some of this energy into developing their intellect and to manipulate energy for various uses, the Fallen One has channeled it entirely to the development of his physical form. *'Superhuman Strength:' The Fallen one possesses vast physical strength, the limits of which are virtually unknown. On his own, he is capable of lifting at least 100 tons. However, his strength was increased to much higher levels while in possession of the 'Power Gem', one of the Infinity Gems. While in possession of the gem, he could lift far in excess of 100 tons. He once destroyed an entire planet by delivering a single punch after jumping several thousand feet into the air. *'Superhuman Speed:' In spite of his great size, the Fallen One is able to run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' The Fallen One's highly advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than the musculature of a human being, producing far less fatigue toxins during physical activity. On his own, the Fallen One can exert himself physically for at least several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. While in possession of the Power Gem, the efficiency of his muscles was increased to the point that they produced no fatigue toxins. As a result, he possessed limitless superhuman stamina. *'Superhuman Agility:' Despite his tremendous size, the Fallen One's agility, balance, and coordination are enhanced to levels beyond those attainable for even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Much like his agility, his reflexes are superior to those of the finest human athlete, despite his great size and bulk. *'Superhuman Durability:' The Fallen One's body is highly resistant to physical injury. He can easily withstand high caliber machine gun shells, exposure to temperature extremes, falls from tremendous heights, and energy blasts from the likes of the Silver Surfer without sustaining injury. He is also fully capable of surviving in the vacuum of deep space indefinitely. *'Immortality:' Like all the other Elders, Death itself has banned him from entering its realm. As a result, he is truly immortal. He is immune to the effects of aging and disease and cannot be killed. Even though it is possible to injure him, no injury, no matter the severity, can prevent him from recovering fully. Prior to Death's banishment, he was still immune to aging and disease. He also did not require air, food, or water because the Power Primordial was all that sustained him. However, despite his high resistance to injury, it was possible for him to be killed. Also, prior to Death's banishment, the Fallen One's endless life was sustained through the pursuit of his obsession with improving his physical capabilities, fighting skills, and challenging fighters from all over the universe. | Abilities = The Fallen One claims he has mastered countless styles of combat and martial arts from all over the universe. However, he seems to stick to boxing for his challenges. Nevertheless, he is a formidable combatant. | Strength = | Weaknesses = The Fallen One no longer possesses the Power Gem. As a result, his physical strength and stamina, while still considerably high, are now only a fraction of what they once were. Also, his immortality is at least partially connected to Death's banishment. Without the banishment, his continued existence could depend upon his self obsession and it would also then be possible for him to sustain fatal injuries. | Equipment = | Transportation = * Champion's Rocket Cycle Although he can breathe in space, he can't fly and needs the cycle to move from planet to planet. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Elders of the Universe Category:Immortals Category:Deadpool Villains Category:Silver Surfer Villains